The Last Black
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: When Sirius Black died, the name of Black's died with it. But what if there was one more, one that no one knew of? The true story of Regulus Black.
1. Her

_**Her**_

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He _tried_ to take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't. He tried to ignore the reason why, that was banging at the back of his skull, trying to get through, as he attempted once more to pull his eyes from where she stood.

See, he _had_ to take his eyes off of her. People like him didn't care about people like her.

He mentally snorted at that.

Finally his eyes left her as they swept the grounds, making sure none of them were around. His eyes paused as they landed on his brother but he forcefully pulled them away. He didn't care about him; he wasn't supposed to.

As his eyes finished their sweep he stood up. None of them were around; he was safe. It was just then that he realized what he was planning on doing. He mentally yelled at himself, but other than that ignored it as he went ahead with the plan. Sure, he was an idiot, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said as he accidentally on purpose bumped into Anna White, making her drop her books.

"That's OK," Anna said, looking at him oddly, yet warily as she leaned down to pick up her books.

"Here, let me do that," He said as he beat her to it, grabbing them, making her look at him even more oddly. He really couldn't blame her, Slytherin's rarely apologized, let alone to _mudblood's_ (he snarled the word in his head as he mentally flinched). Plus, he was Regulus Black, future Death Eater; he could see the Ravenclaw's confusion.

"Here," Regulus said, handing the books back. Anna took them, still looking at him oddly. He couldn't help but let his glance slide to the right, where his brother stood laughing with his friends. But Regulus could have sworn Sirius had been watching him mere seconds before.

"Thanks..." Anna said one last time before she turned to her friend's calls and went over to them, giving him one last curious glance. Regulus watched her leave, her brown hair swinging behind her.

"What was _that_?" Regulus couldn't help but groan as he closed his eyes. He'd checked to make sure that there were no Slytherins around before he had approached her, he'd made sure of it, but sure enough, as he turned, there stood Antonin Dolohov and Evan Rosier, Antonin having asked the question.

"What was what?" Regulus said coolly, raising an eyebrow, having always been good at keeping control of his emotions, unlike a certain brother he knew.

"That – you talking to that...filth...nicely?" Antonin said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry I was taught manners growing up, unlike _someone _it seems," Regulus said, clearly covering up his actions. He saw Evan cover his mouth to hide his smile, and looked to his side as he heard a snort. He saw Sirius and his friends talking animatedly, but he was no fool.

"You little," Antonin snarled as he stepped forward, a scowl on his face. Evan smoothly stepped in between, to stop the fight that was about to happen, his expression under control once more.

"He was just making sure you weren't...taking an interest in her," Evan said smoothly as Antonin continued to glare at Regulus from around Evans arms.

"Of course not, who do you think I am, my brother?" Regulus mentally cursed himself as soon as the words left him, and there was a short lull in the conversation next to them, before it picked up again, though there was a slight stiffness in it. Regulus seemed to be the only one to notice, though he pretended otherwise.

"Of course not," Evan said with a laugh, Antonin joining in too, seeming to have suddenly forgotten Regulus' previous jab at him.

The next day, as much as he tried to ignore it, Regulus couldn't help but feel fury as he saw his brother talking – no _flirting _– with Anna White, his hands clenching at his sides. He did notice, however, how his brother kept glancing his way, though he ignored it immensely. The vindictive pleasure, however, was quite welcoming, as he saw Anna turn him down, especially when she had to go so far as hold him at wand point to get him to leave her alone. Sirius had finally gotten turned down by a girl, and that was what it was about, he told himself, because he hadn't gotten something he wanted, not because Regulus wanted her. No, it had nothing to do with that.


	2. Home?

**Home?**

* * *

Regulus lay on his bed perfectly still, starring at his ceiling. The only acknowledgment he showed to the yelling happening between his mother and brother floors below was his hands, clenched into fists at his sides.

Suddenly Regulus flinched upwards as he drew in a large breath when floors below his mother yelled "Crucio!" He rolled onto his side, pulling a pillow over his ear to block out his brother's screaming that echoed between the floors, curling into a ball, and trying to fall into oblivion.

Two hours later Regulus got up, trying not to make a noise in the silent House of Black. He grabbed his wand as he creaked open the door, checking the landing. When sure that no one was in sight he slipped across and into his brother's room without a noise.

Sirius laid on his bed, starring up at his ceiling blankly, taking no notice that his brother had entered. As Regulus walked towards him, he couldn't help but draw in a breath. Sirius had never been quite this injured after one of their mothers…_attacks_.

Regulus kneeled down beside his brother's bed as he pulled out his wand, looking over him. Neither said a word before Regulus grabbed Sirius' hand, pulling out his arm, deciding the gash in his arm was the most serious of his injuries. He quickly began crossing his wand over it as he began muttering under his breath, the gash beginning to knit itself together again.

As soon as Sirius' arm was healed, Regulus looked over him once more and caught sight of his ankle. He didn't need to feel it to know it was sprained and not twisted or broken, he'd seen enough of each to tell by glance. He quickly reached under the bed and pulled out a box of healing potions that only the two knew to be there, and easily picked out the correct potion. He gave it to Sirius, who took it with no objection, before shoving the box back under.

Regulus tugged at Sirius' shirt, who obliged and sat up a bit, lifting his arms a bit so his brother could remove his torn shirt. Regulus couldn't help but flinch at the sight of his brother's chest and torso with the injuries it held. He quickly started muttering the spells to cure them, and the injuries started healing, Sirius only flinching slightly. Regulus was just finishing the last injury on his brother's chest, before moving to the cut on his cheek, when his brother finally spoke.

"I'm leaving," Sirius said quietly, his eyes not leaving the ceiling.

Regulus' wand dropped from his hand as he froze where he kneeled, starring at his brother. Everything was moving and it took a few seconds for him to realize it was actually because he was shaking. His brother had finally taken his eyes from the ceiling and was watching him warily.

"Wh-wh-wh-at?" Regulus finally gasped, feeling his chest constrict on him. "You can't!"

"Reg, I can't stay here, living like this," Sirius said quietly as he slipped off his bed to kneel next to him. "That's the third time mom used that spell on me – plus that attempt that _lovely_ cousin of ours made last summer." Sarcasm coated his voice as he sneered at the thought of his cousin.

"Bella's crazy," Regulus muttered as he remembered when Sirius taunted their cousin Bellatrix the previous summer, infuriating her and making him have to dodge the unforgivable curse she sent his way and quickly leave before she tried another.

Sirius couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face at that comment (because there was no doubt it was true) before he said "Be that as it may, Reg, you know as well as I do that it's not...normal for a _mother_," He said that word with such sarcasm it was obvious he didn't think of her as one, "to do that."

"I thought you didn't like normal," Regulus whispered under his breath, starring at the floor. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Reg," He said, shaking his head before sighing. He put his hand under his brother's chin and turned his head towards him. "I've got to go," He whispered quietly.

Regulus bit his lip, finally stopping himself from shaking. To his dislike, though, he was unable to stop his tears from over flowing, and tried to ignore this fact as he looked his brother in the eye.

"But how am I supposed to...without you...I don't know if I can't...stop myself from...from...becoming...one of..._them_," Regulus' voice broke at the end as he began shaking again. Sirius knew what he was talking about: a Death Eater. Not many people knew that _both_ of the Black brothers didn't exactly support all of their parent's views.

"That's easy," Sirius said flashing his brother a smile. "Whenever you feel like you're about to give into it...to whoever," After all, it was not only Regulus' family but friends that shared those views, and as strong as he may be, the pressure could build up sometimes. "Just think of her."

Regulus looked at Sirius surprised, his eyes wide. Sirius laughed. "I'm not blind Reg; I know you know I watch you. You better be a bit more careful though...Snape can be pretty observant, and I think he might be getting a bit suspicious. But if you like her as much as I think you do then you better make a move soon, she's a pretty one."

"I...I..." Regulus stuttered slightly, surprised. He thought after that one day his brother had just dropped it, he hadn't realized he continued to notice his interest in Anna White. Finally Regulus said, "I can't. It would be too dangerous for her...you know what our families like, if they found out..." Regulus shook his head and even Sirius flinched as he sighed too in agreement.

"Still...she can be your support," Sirius said, and Regulus nodded slowly, as he looked back down at his hands. He picked up his wand he had dropped ages ago, and quietly muttered the spell that would heal the cut on his brother's cheek. Sirius smiled in thanks.

"Where will you go?" Regulus asked quietly as he fiddled with his wand, rolling it in between his fingers.

"To James', probably, then, once I turn of age, I'll get my own place," Sirius said quietly, starring off into space as he thought it through. Regulus nodded solemnly, and Sirius looked back at him with a sigh, and wrapped his arms around him. Regulus leaned into his brother, closing his eyes as he let his tears run down his brother's bare chest. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again," Sirius murmured into his brother's hair.

"How can you be sure? Sure, we'll see each other in passing at school, but we can't talk, and how do we know when we leave school will be any different?" Regulus said his voice muffled slightly.

Sirius' arms tightened around his brother as he said quietly, "We don't." His eyes fluttered shut before he said angrily, "It's all this stupid pureblood stuff! Why we can't talk – why people can't know we get along."

"Why can't people know we get along, Sirius? Why can't they know I don't give a crap about all those stupid beliefs, like you?" Regulus asked as he had done many times over the years since his brother had entered school.

Sirius' grip tightened even more on him as he said quietly, "Because then you'd have to go through what I've gone through all these years...and I don't want that, I'm not going to allow that." Sirius' head was shaking by then as he pushed his brother back and looked him straight in the eye, clearly telling him to not say a word.

"Here," Sirius said as he finally let go of his brother and reached around him. Regulus shifted over slightly as his brother reached under his side table and pulled out a photo album. Regulus looked at it curiously as Sirius moved beside him and flipped it open.

"I thought mum destroyed all those the summer after your first year," Regulus gasped as he greedily grabbed the album from his brother's hand and started looking through the pictures, all of Sirius and Regulus together when they were younger, before Sirius had been christened a 'traitor'.

"She did, but I managed to save a few," Sirius said as he leaned back against his bed, his eyes gliding over the pictures. Most of them were taped together, or burnt at the edges, and only a few were unharmed, but neither brother cared.

"Something to remember the good times by," Sirius said with a slight smile and Regulus smiled back sadly. It was hard to remember that there were ever any good times within the House of Black.


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

* * *

"Why are we taking Care of Magical Creatures again?" Barty Crouch asked annoyed, walking away from their class, wrapping a cloth around the cut on his hand.

"Well, maybe if you learned how to-" Evan Rosier began snidely but was quickly cut off by Regulus.

"Would you two stop it," Regulus snapped at them annoyed, as he tore his gaze away from Anna White, who it had been locked on all class, and the reason why his hand was bleeding profusely.

"Fine, Merlin, you could have just asked," Barty said, clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth.

"What's been up with you lately, you've been acting really weird," Evan said, his eyes narrowing in on Regulus.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Regulus snapped, letting his hair cover his cheeks as a blush crept up them, Anna having just looked at him. He quickly turned and walked away, leaving two stunned friends behind.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Muttered Barty, Evan just shrugging though he watched him with suspicious eyes.

Regulus walked all the way up and behind the greenhouses, finally coming to rest leaning against greenhouse three. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his head as his shoulders sagged.

Regulus jumped when a hand grabbed onto his arm, the other covering his mouth. His eyes opened to find Anna White standing in front of him, and his eyes widened even more in shock. As Anna's hand slipped off of his mouth, Regulus said in a quiet surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Anna chuckled. "I'm not blind, Black. I see you watching me...I've seen your eyes watching me for a while now." Regulus' cheeks flushed as Anna looked at him curiously, lifting her hand to push the hair out of his face. "You and your brother are more alike than people realize, aren't you?" She whispered quietly and as she stared into his eyes. "But not the same, no not the same," She suddenly laughed. "We do not need another Sirius Black running around." Regulus couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

Suddenly Anna leaned forward and Regulus pulled in a breath. She smelled good...like vanilla. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "But you aren't like the others." And suddenly he felt her lips pressed against his cheek

Then, as quick as she had come, Anna pulled away and was walking away, and the last thing Regulus heard was "It's up to you Black...Regulus."

Regulus slowly slid down the wall of the greenhouse. He wasn't quite sure what just happened...and he was very dizzy.

* * *

Regulus wandered in the dungeons of Hogwarts, unsure why, but bored as hell.

Suddenly he froze where he stood, his head lifting slightly as he heard footsteps join his echoing off the cold stone floor. He gripped his wand tighter in his robe pocket as he began walking again, stiffer then he had been before.

Regulus twirled around as he felt a hand grip his arm, and pushed the person against the wall, the tip of his wand pressed against the base of their throat. Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bloody – don't scare me like that Anna!" Regulus said, letting his breath out as he let his wand down and dropped his hold on her, relaxing. She giggled.

"Sorry," Anna said, giving him an apologetic look as she leaned against the wall and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wasn't thinking."

"A Ravenclaw not thinking?" Regulus said amused as he rested his head against hers. Anna just rolled her eyes as she hit him lightly.

Suddenly Regulus sighed. "We've got to stop doing this Anna," He said as he started pulling away from her. She just tightened her grip and held him firmly in place.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, and before that, and every other day before that, yet, here we are still," Anna said, a smile playing on her lips. Regulus rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, before it turned into a frown.

"But…if anybody found out – I don't want you to get…because of me…" Regulus said, his eyes turning to the ground.

"Reg, my blood status has already-" Anna started but was immediately cut off.

"You're in so much more danger because of me though," He said, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not letting you go, no matter what you say," Anna said, and to prove her point she tightened her arms even more around him and kissed him. Regulus fell into it before he caught his head and pulled away.

"Fine," Regulus said with a sigh and Anna smiled at him in triumph, her dark brown eyes giving that 'I told you so' look. "If you must be so stubborn," Anna's look immediately changed into a scowl and he just smirked at her. "Then there is only one other thing I can do to keep you safe." He sighed as he closed his eyes, a grimace crossing his face.

"What – what is it Reg? You don't have to do anything to keep me safe, I can look after myself," Anna said, a bit alarmed by the look that crossed his face, not wanting him to do something he didn't want to.

Regulus shook his head firmly. "If you won't do the safe thing and stay as far away from me as possible, then you've got to do everything I tell you to do, Anna, got it," Regulus said firmly and shook his head when she opened her mouth to say something. "No, listen, I'm _not_ going to let you die. I can disappear off the face of the earth – and I will if you won't listen to me. Got it?" Anna nodded, biting her lip.

Regulus sighed and Anna asked in a barely audible whisper, "What have you got to do Reg?"

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to contact one of my cousins – and I'm not talking about Andromedea," Regulus said, and Anna looked up at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Regulus ignored his parents as he got back from Hogwarts, immediately going up to his room. He found a blank piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle and began to write. It wasn't until he actually took in where he was and what he was doing that he realized whose name he had written on the parchment. He quickly ripped it off and threw it in the garbage. As much as he wished he could, his brother couldn't help him then.

Regulus started again, but paused to think who he was to write the letter to. As much as he wished to write _Cissy_ on the parchment, he knew, for what he planned to do, it would be much more useful to write the middle cousin's name – the crazy cousin's. And so, with a heavy sigh, it was Bella he wrote the letter to, choosing his words carefully, and sending it with his owl he finally let out of her cage.

It wasn't long before Regulus got a reply. It was very messily written, and he could tell his cousin had been surprised when she'd gotten his letter. Regulus sighed as he reached the bottom, and closed his eyes, trying to pull his thoughts together. He was pretty good at Occlumency, and even though _He_ was a master at Legilimency, as long as he only tried to keep him from that one part, _her_ he should be able to accomplish it.

Regulus grabbed his cloak and quickly left his room. He paused on the landing and his eyes slid across to the closed door. He stood there for a few seconds before he walked across and turned the handle. It wasn't locked. He looked downstairs, and quickly cast a spell checking for sensory spells placed on the room. It would be just like his mom – expecting Sirius to sneak back in when no one was home to steal something of his. He was rather surprised she hadn't locked it.

When the spell came back clear he slipped in, the door clicking closed behind him. He couldn't help but cough lightly at the dust that coated the room – after all, nobody had entered since the day after Sirius left and their mother had tried to destroy everything within the room, and especially take the 'treacherous Gryffindor portrayals' (as she had put it) off the walls. Of course Sirius had put permanent sticking charms and protection spells on everything before he left just to annoy his parents – Regulus had added some on anything his brother had forgotten while their mother had been on a rampage in the room, not that anybody knew that, of course.

Regulus laid down on his stomach on the dust covered floor and reached under the side table, pulling out the photo album his brother had showed him in a time that had seemed forever ago. He swept off the dust on it with his hand, as he sat on the bed, uplifting more dust.

Regulus opened the book, his eyes scanning the pictures. Most were spell-o-taped together, a few were burnt, and only three were in good condition. Regulus could easily tell which one was his brother's favourite – all of them had been spell-o-taped in, some rather more messily than the others, except for one. It was one of the three in perfect care, and had been placed in with the most care. It took up a whole page, and was of Sirius and Regulus at a beach, when they were very young. Their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders, and the waves lapped behind them as they laughed. Regulus couldn't remember where or when that picture was taken, but they seemed so carefree and happy, he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," Regulus muttered as he ran his hand across the page, watching the two of them laugh arm in arm. "I said I wouldn't...but I need to keep her safe and I don't know how else to except knowing what the people after her are doing," Regulus muttered happy that no one was there to see his tears. But soon they quickly turned to tears of anger.

"But at least I didn't break any promises," He said, his voice rising slightly as he gripped the album tighter. "Not like you..." He shook his head as long forgotten memories on a stormy night years before came back.

"_It's OK, I'm here Reggie," Sirius whispered to him as the five year old slipped into his brother's room while the storm ragged on outside. Regulus whimpered slightly as the thunder rumbled outside and Sirius slipped into his bed, wrapping his arms around his brother._

"_Don't leave me Siri," The four year old whispered as he gripped his brother, shivering as the storm continued to rage._

"_Shhh, it's OK, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here Reggie, I promise, forever."_

"Liar," Regulus shouted as he stood and threw the album across the room where it slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. Regulus stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and down the stairs, throwing his cloak over him.

His parents looked up at him, startled when he passed them, and his mother asked, "Where are you going?"

With a glare in her direction (later making him feel guilty for the pleasure he felt at that time for making her flinch at it) Regulus spat, "I'm doing what you want me to!" And left, slamming the door behind him, to become the one thing he had never hoped to be but everybody had expected him to.

'_Well, I guess they'll all get what they want,' _Regulus thought viciously as he headed to what, according to everybody else, was his destiny.


	4. Hidden Truths

**Hidden Truths**

* * *

Sirius left the Potters house with a smile and was about to apparate away when suddenly he froze as he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He gripped his wand tighter, about to call for James and Lily, when he rethought it. Whoever the person that stood in the shadows was stood unmoving, and didn't seem to plan to attack Sirius. He pressed his lips tighter together before he began walking, deciding to see what the person wanted.

Sirius had never been a very patient person, though. After a while he got tired, the person following him but not saying a word. So he twirled around, his wand pointed at where the person seemed to be, and hissed "What do you want?"

Out of the darkness walked Regulus Black, his hands held up and his wand sticking out of his pocket. Sirius looked at him in slight surprise, having not seen him since the day he left Hogwarts, talked to him since he ran away from home, but quickly changed his look to a glare. His brother was one of _them_. But his wand still dropped a few inches. He could curse almost anybody in his family – his parents, his cousins (Andromedea didn't count – technically, she wasn't part of the family anymore since she had been disowned) he'd even pay to kill Bellatrix who had attempted to take his life more than once – but he could never curse his brother, though he'd never admit it.

"What do you want?" Sirius spat, his hand shaking slightly.

"I need your help," Regulus whispered quietly as he stared his brother in the eyes.

"Why would I help you?" Sirius spat as he turned around and began walking again.

"Siri," Regulus whispered as he followed him and Sirius froze, hunched up. He hadn't been called that in years…

"What? What in the world would make you come to me for help now Regulus?" Sirius hissed, turning once more to look at his brother. Regulus flinched as his brother used his full name for the first time he could ever remember.

"Remember what you said to me? That day you ran away?" Regulus said quietly, his voice hoarse. Sirius looked at him oddly as he tried to remember. His eyes opened wide as he remembered that one part…

Sirius grabbed Regulus by the arm and literally dragged him down an ally of Godric's Hollow. He muttered a few spell's at the opening of the ally so nobody would see or hear them there.

"Are you insane?" Sirius hissed as he glanced around. "I thought you said it was too dangerous for you to see her…plus you're one of _them_," He hissed the last word and quickly let go of his arm before realizing it wasn't the arm with the mark.

"I did say that, and I still don't believe any differently, but…" Regulus leaned against the ally wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground. "_She_ approached _me_, Siri," Sirius flinched again but Regulus ignored it. "I just…couldn't say no. And I told her…I told her! But she wouldn't listen…she wouldn't let me go. So the only thing I could do to keep her safe was," Regulus sighed as he made a face and gestured to his arm where the mark was hidden.

"How in the world would that keep her safe," Sirius asked, raising his hands in exasperation.

"I would know what they were doing…what they were planning. I could hide her, keep her safe, and know where to move her…" Regulus trailed off as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on them.

Sirius' eyes widened as he realized the perfect sense that made, and slide down the wall across the alley until he came to a sitting position. "Oh Reg," He whispered quietly.

Regulus raised his head slightly, until he was looking at Sirius, tears streaming silently down his face, and he whispered in a hoarse voice "She's pregnant, Siri, seven months."

Sirius stared at his brother with wide eyes, his mouth gapping slightly. Finally he swallowed and whispered, "What do you need me to do?"

"There's…something…I need to do. I need to make sure she's safe before I do it; I need to get her out of here, her and the baby. The Dark Lord has stopped looking for…he wanted her for something, you know she was one of the best in Ancient Runes, but now he thinks she's dead, since neither side has a clue where she is…"

"How does he know our side doesn't know where she is?" Sirius interrupted sharply, his eyes narrowed. Regulus grimaced, and averted his eyes from his brother, obviously not being able to say. But it was enough to confirm for Sirius – Dumbledore was right in his suspicions, there was a traitor amongst the Order members.

"…It's the best time to get her out," Regulus continued as though there had been no interruption. "You're the only one I can trust Siri…please."

Sirius nodded quickly as he said "Of course." But he hadn't missed something in his brother's little speech.

"What about you? Why's she going without you? What do you have to do?" Sirius said, and he couldn't help but notice how his brother shivered slightly at that as he stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"I've got to do something…only I can do it…there's no other way…" Regulus muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Regulus," Sirius said sharply, grabbing his brother and making him look at him. "You _are_ going to join her, aren't you? What you're going to do isn't going to…" Sirius swallowed hard, not being able to finish his sentence.

"There's no other way Sirius – no other way. If we want to defeat the Dark Lord, I have to," Regulus said, moving uncomfortable as he pulled out of his brother's grasp.

Sirius was about to retaliate when they both heard a noise at the opening to the ally. They both froze, as still as foxes, before glancing at each other and simultaneously throwing the hoods to their cloaks up.

"This isn't over," Sirius hissed before they both apparated away separately.

A sleek dark car pulled up beside an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere. Out stepped a man whereing a black cloak, his hood hiding his face. Suddenly there was a movement down the road, and the man pulled out his wand, pointing it at a figure down the road, also covered by a robe and pointing his wand at the first man.

"Reveal yourself," The men said at the same time, and then together removed their hoods to show Sirius and Regulus Black, eyeing each other suspiciously.

"What did you once hide under my bed at the House of Black?" Sirius said quietly, his eyes narrowed.

"Healing potions for whenever you got injured by one of your and mom's…_arguments_," Regulus said, and Sirius couldn't help but snort at the last word, lowering his wand slightly.

"What was hidden under your side table at the House of Black – and most importantly, obviously your favourite?" Regulus said, not quite yet satisfied.

"A photo album of all the photos I savaged of us from mum's rampage of destroying them – and the one of us at the beach," Sirius said with a slight smile at the end. Regulus smiled too as they both lowered their wands to their sides.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, and Regulus walked out of sight, coming back a few minutes later with none other than Anna White, who'd been unseen for a while, and at that time had quite a large stomach.

"Hi Sirius," Anna said with a slight smile, gripping onto Regulus' arm tightly. Sirius smiled lightly at her, before opening the back door of the car for her.

"It's a bit of a long journey," He said, and Anna just shrugged before turning back to Regulus. Sirius watched as they hugged, and Regulus kissed her lightly. He then whispered something in her ear and she nodded before turning and entering the car, smiling sadly at Sirius as she passed.

Sirius shut the door behind her and looked at it a few seconds before he said quietly "Does she know?"

"That there's a good chance she won't she me again? Yes," Regulus said with a sigh and Sirius looked up to see his brother's eyes fluttering shut. "But a mother will do anything to protect their child – even if it means giving up something they love. She wishes I'd come with her, but she'll go even if I won't."

Sirius stepped back from the car and looked at his brother. "Isn't there any way…" He trailed off as he saw the expression that flashed across Regulus' face.

"Anyway I can what? I've got to do this Sirius, there's no other way, I can't just go with her knowing that I left you all here with…and it's not like the Dark Lord won't expand if he gets stronger. I've got to Sirius, even if it will…" Regulus swallowed and looked away.

"What is it Reg, tell me, maybe I can help," Sirius said, stepping closer to his brother.

"NO!" Regulus gasped, stepping away, shaking his head as he stepped away. "There's no other way Sirius…this is the only way…if we want to…to be able to defeat the Dark Lord, I have to do this, so you guys can…because how can you defeat someone that's not human?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he watched his brother who seemed to be talking to himself more than anything else. "What?" He whispered his eyes wide.

Regulus shook his head and muttered, "I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry – everything will be set proper once I…then the Order's fight against him won't be for nothing."

Sirius nodded and said quietly, "Reg, is there any chance…any…that, you'll…"

Regulus looked at his brother before slowly nodding, "Of course there is." But Sirius could hear the lie in his voice, even though he pretended he didn't.

"But if I don't, just tell people I started to panic and came to talk to you – that I was trying to leave the Death Eaters – they'll just assume that they killed me," Regulus said, and Sirius nodded mutely, knowing fighting against his brother would be useless at this point. He had his mind set and there was no changing it.

Regulus turned to leave before pausing. Sirius watched him as he slowly looked back at him, and seemed to be fighting with himself, trying to find something to say. Finally he said "Be careful who you trust."

Sirius stared at him, not allowing himself to understand what that meant. But he understood. Even though Regulus hadn't meant to, he'd let it slip that there was a spy amongst the Order – just like Dumbledore suspected. From what his brother had said, though, it sounded like the spy was close to him. Sirius couldn't think about that at that time.

With that said, Regulus finally turned and left. Sirius watched his brother disappear into the darkness, and stood there until he heard the _crack_, finally turning, and sliding into the driver's seat of the car. He turned around to look at Anna who had tears running down her face. They looked at each other for a few seconds and an understanding passed between them. They both knew they were never going to see Regulus Arcturus Black again.

Sirius turned around and drove away.

Sirius sat, starring at the table, as the members of the Order watched him. He'd been waiting for this moment, waiting tensely each Order meeting when his brother's death would be mentioned – when it would be finally discovered. He'd hoped it never would be, meaning it never happened, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Sirius," Sirius' eyes glanced up at James as he said his name before looking away to Dumbledore. He sat up straight and kept his face blank, not revealing any of his emotions.

"He was found washed up on a beach – do you have any idea what might have happened to cause this?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius physically shied away as he felt his old Headmaster in his mind. James shot him a look and Dumbledore bowed his head a little, the feeling dispersing.

Sirius let out a slight breath as he kept his emotions hidden, working hard to hide his feelings as he used the story his brother had told him to, no matter how much he hated it. "He came to me a few days ago," Sirius said hesitantly, as though he wasn't sure he should say this, and he saw both Remus and James send him a confused look, obviously hearing something off in his voice.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted, not hearing the difference as much as the other two, though he seemed to hold more interest than Sirius thought necessary.

"He was wary – panicky, he didn't like some of the things they were wanting him to do," Sirius said, adding a subtle amount of wariness to his voice, as though worried what the other's might think about him talking so openly with a Death Eater, but none seemed to find it odd, since the Death Eater was his brother. "He wanted my help – he wanted out. If they found out…" He trailed off – that last part wasn't a lie, though in a totally different context then they thought it.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded and after a few more words the meeting turned to other topics. Sirius just starred at the table, barely paying attention.

"Sirius, are you OK?" Lily asked at the end of the meeting, grabbing his arm before he left. He glanced at her and forced a smile across his face, though he doubted it matched his eyes.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Sirius asked as James, Remus and Peter watched from the corner with concern.

"He was your brother," She whispered and Sirius barked out a laugh, though there was a harshness to it. Only Lily would dare say that – after all, she had a sister she didn't get along with, except for her it was a witch-muggle thing, but she still was always able to understand it – or as much as the eye could see.

"He was a Death Eater Lils," Sirius said as he pulled his arm away and left.

Everybody says that you always know when you're going to die, two seconds before it happens if it is a quick, unexpected thing. They also say that when you die you see your life flash before your eyes. Well they were right about one thing.

As Sirius Black duelled with his cousin Bellatrix within the Department of Mysteries to protect his godson, he was barely aware of anything around him. His only object was to take her down – he'd seen her curse Dora down, and she wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

Sirius mockingly laughed at his cousin as he taunted her and her poor wand work while continuing to dodge her spells – but he'd done it before, so he should have known better.

As he laughed, just seconds before it hit him, he saw the jet of green light shoot towards him. And it wasn't his life that flashed before his eyes, it wasn't even worry of what was going to happen to Harry, or how was he supposed to get his five galleons from Emmeline when Remus and Dora finally got together and he won the bet when he was dead.

No, what happened in the two seconds when he realized what was going to happen was two thoughts crossed his mind. _I'm going to see James and Reg again_ and _nobody will know about Anna. Nobody will know about the last Black._

**

* * *

**

I've had this resting on my files for a few weeks, as you can see with how quickly it was updated. I didn't post it...because, well, originally I was having it to continue after the war ended and Anna comes back with her son and meets Harry...but I don't really know where to go with that. So, this is going to be the end, unless somebody can give any suggestions for me to run with. Anybody (I'll post this as complete if I can't get any).


	5. The Last Black

**The Last Black**

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair tiredly, his eyes scanning over the people who were talking quietly amongst themselves. The war memorial had just ended and Harry had thought it never would. It had been painful and tiring, and hard when he'd been brought up to make a speech (against his own will, but he really couldn't say no to Kingsley who'd just given him a grimace in a 'do it' sort of way).

Harry ran a hand through his hair again with a sigh added this time as he suddenly felt a slight bump in his side.

"Oh, sorry," A feminine voice said, and Harry looked around to meet dark brown eyes. He took a few steps back and saw a girl much older than him that he'd never seen before looking at him as though she'd seen him before. Harry just nodded and was about to walk away when she suddenly said, "You're James and Lily's son, aren't you?"

Harry looked back at her surprised, having never been addressed that before, especially in the more recent years. It felt good to be called something besides 'the famous Harry Potter'. He nodded his head slowly before saying "You knew them?"

"Not well, I was two years below them and in a different house," The girl said shaking her head before adding, "But I knew Sirius Black well." Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows slightly at that. Before he could say anything else, however, Kingsley appeared.

"Harry-" Kingsley started glancing slightly over at the girl before doing a double take and looking back at her. "Anna? Anna White?"

The girl – or Anna as Kingsley had said – pressed her lips together as a slightly amused expression appeared on her face and she nodded her head slightly. "Hello Kingsley," She said quietly, the amusement clear in her voice. Harry just looked at them both confused.

"But we thought you were dead! Where have you been all these years?" Kingsley said and it was Harry's turn to do a double take as he looked back at the girl with interest.

"Around – I thought it better to stay where I was, since I was comfortable there and much trouble had been gone through to get out of the country," The girl – Anna – said, waving her hand, though Harry noticed her eyes never wavered from him.

"Harry, can you please take Teddy," Andromedea was suddenly at Harry's side, holding out the young Metamorphagus whose hair was changing from a purple to orange as he giggled. Harry took her and she smiled at him in thanks, looking tired as her eyes were rimmed red.

"Of course," Harry said taking the baby who quickly changed his hair to match his godfather's, and smiled up at him, looking at him with the same green eyes. Harry just smiled as Hermione and Ron were suddenly on either side of him, the rest of the Weasley's not far behind.

"You want to head out Harry?" Ron asked, as Hermione looked at Anna with interest. It was Andromedea who spoke next, however.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem familiar..." Andromedea said as she looked at Anna confused and the attention was once more brought to the brunette, the Weasley's also turning to look at her as they arrived beside Harry.

"Yes actually, your cousin introduced us once, Anna White," Anna said with a slight smile as she waited for her to remember just when she was talking about. The other's all turned to look at Andromedea while Kingsley tried to think of _why_ Sirius would have introduced the two (because that _had_ to be the cousin she was talking about).

Andromedea looked at the girl thinking, and suddenly a memory from a long time ago stirred in her memory.

"_Do you know how dangerous this is Sirius?" She whispered as she stood in her doorway, eyeing the car._

"_Please, Andi, I just need you to do this one thing," Sirius said, glancing back at the car as the window rolled down and a girl looked out. Sirius shook his head slightly and said, "Not yet Anna." Andromedea was just able to get a glimpse of the girl inside before the tinted window hid her once more._

"_Why are you even doing this Sirius?"_

"_It's...a favour for someone..." Sirius said hesitantly, his eyes flashing back to the car._

"_The only people who'd you do this for either isn't seeing someone or, well, I doubt Lily would do this." Even Sirius smiled slightly at that._

_Sirius was silent for a few more minutes and Andromedea didn't think he was going to answer when he finally said, "Reg loves her."_

_Andromedea pulled in a large breath as she stared at Sirius for a few seconds, her eyes darting to the car once more. Finally she said, "OK, I'll do it."_

Andromedea's eyes widened as she stared at the girl that stood before, the shock clear on her face. Everybody looked at her confused but before anybody could say anything another person joined their party.

"Mum, what's taking you so long?" Everybody's eyes darted up to the new addition to their grouping and a few people had to take a few steps back as they looked at the oh-so-familiar face before them.

'_Sirius,'_ Harry thought as he starred at the face that reminded him so much of his godfather that he'd lost years ago. But then his senses came back to him and besides the impossibility of that he realized there was also something off, and a picture he'd seen a while back came to him. _'No, not Sirius,'_ Harry corrected himself as comprehension came to him, _'Regulus.'_

"Leo, I thought I told you to stay at the inn!" Anna said making a few people jump and a look of understanding cross Andromedea's face also as she shook her head slightly.

"It was boring and you were taking so long," the boy, probably only months older than Harry, a year at most, shrugged slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was then that everybody realised he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and not robes.

Anna sighed as she shook her head before looking at the others and saying, "May I introduce my son, Leo Regulus Black."

The few who hadn't made the connection before eyes widened and a few even gasped as they heard the 'Regulus' part, most likely expecting a different middle name. The boy – Leo, just raised his eyebrows slightly at the reactions that he got and shook his head, his eyes on Andromedea with interest, obviously having somehow realised who she was.

"I think we have much to discuss," Anna said with a serene smile as her eyes roamed from Harry to Andromedea.

Yes, Harry couldn't help but thinking, apparently they did, because apparently there was one last Black.

* * *

**OK, so I finally decided to put that one more chapter to this story, the one you all seemed to want, but this is _definitely _the last chapter. I thought this was a good way to end it. OK, now for a few facts you may be wondering about or I just that I'd like to mention:**

**-His name. Leo is a constellation, and as they always name their children after stars&constellations...I'm really surpried no one's used that name before when they make a 'Sirius's child' or something of the sort, because it follows tradition&is a common name (at least nobody has that I've seen.) Also, Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation Leo, so I thought it fit.**

**-Birthday: So, I mentioned 'looked only a few months older, a year at most'. Well, I looked in the hp-lexicon and it says that Regulus dies sometime in 1979, Harry was born in July of 1980 & I said Anna was seven months pregnant when Regulus approached his brother, so...I decided that Leo's birthday would be on September 5th, 1979, which is exactly two weeks before Hermione's birthday. So, if he'd gone to school with them, he'd have been in the same year. I don't know why, I just thought since I could...ya...**

**-Andromedea's part in getting Anna out of the country. I really don't know what it would have been, but I needed a way for them to meet&since I couldn't think of a reason Regulus would have introduced the two, I thought she could have played a part. I mean, it must have been really hard for Wizards in 'Voldemort times' since most Witches&Wizards hid in their own country when they would have been perfectly safe in another as Voldemort wasn't as well known in other countries, mostly in Britain, probably no where out of Europe.**

**-...I actually think those are all the facts. If you're wondering where they hid, I was thinking Canada or U.S.A. ...maybe Australia - somewhere well developed&out of the way.**

**That's about it, any questions just ask, and if anybody thinks they want to write more of Anna&Regulus' story, or maybe Leo's, then just ask, I'd love to read it!**

**-Ley**


End file.
